Dislikes of Water
by BluAyu
Summary: Artemis ends up at the beach because of Holly and Juliet...when Juliet leaves for an upcoming feast, Holly tries to make Artemis over come his dislike for water...but it might end up a little bit more than over coming a dislike. ArtemisHolly fic..


Dislikes of Water  
  
Dentri Tomiko  
  
(A/N: Hahaha...more of my weird ideas...heheh..if you haven't noticed my name changed from Amaramia to Dentri Tomiko..the name Amaramia has been known as ME for...about um...........3 years? Heh. Anyways, this is another Holly/Artemis fic. BTW I made a shrine for Holly/Artemis you can add Fanart or anything to do with the pairing, ((Holly/Artemis shrine))  
  
How'd Artemis Fowl end up on the beach?  
  
He completely disliked the fact of being outside at the matter.   
  
He ended up there, because since Artemis got his memories back from the LEP over...an emergency reason, he found if he ever got his memory-wiped soon, he wanted to enjoy his time with Holly and everyone else.   
  
Today it was just Juliet,Holly, and him.   
  
They were playing volleyball at the time, Holly winning somehow...she was shorter than Juliet.   
  
Holly smirked,"And that's a round Juliet."  
  
"Alright,alright, fairy-girl you win...but next time...it WILL be a tie," replied Juliet.   
  
The beach was deserted...so it was okay to just be theirselves.   
  
Artemis looked up at the sky....it was cloudless.  
  
Just then a volleyball hit him the head.  
  
Holly sat down beside him.   
  
"Can't just sit here all day you know. How about all of us swim?" she said.   
  
Artemis shook his head.   
  
"You and Juliet can...I have a dislike of getting into water unless it's for a good reason," he replied.   
  
Holly rolled her eyes.   
  
"You're never going to have fun for once are you?" she asked.   
  
All the sudden a cell phone went off...Juliet's...  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right over Dom," was Juliet's reply as she turned off her cell phone.   
  
"I'm gonna leave you guys here for a while,hope you don't mind. Dom needs me for the feast tonight...Angeline expects you guys to be there so don't...get into the sand too much...a ton of people are coming over. Artemis knows how these get-togethers go," she continued to Holly and Artemis.   
  
Juliet walked over to the Mercedes Benz...2005 model...brand new...  
  
"You two be good, don't kill eachother. Have fun!" she said.   
  
Holly rolled her eyes, knowing what Juliet was meaning.   
  
The Mercedes pulled out of the grassy area and drove away for the freeway.   
  
"So...." was Artemis' only answer.   
  
Holly grinned.  
  
"Artemis," she said.   
  
"Hm?" he asked.   
  
He was instantly punched in the nose.   
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed.   
  
"For being picky," replied Holly, grabbing Artemis' hand...he was pushed into the water.  
  
"This is for your own good," she said.   
  
Artemis looked frightened.  
  
Holly smirked getting into the water, dargging Artemis deeper into the water.   
  
"I must tell you, I can't swim," said Artemis.   
  
"Who said we're going any deeper than this?" asked Holly.   
  
Artemis rolled his blue eyes.   
  
"This is completely useless I'm going back," said Artemis.  
  
Holly blocked his way.   
  
"Party pooper..." she said, pushing his deeper into the water.   
  
Artemis rolled his eyes.   
  
"Forgive me," he said, picking Holly up out of the water.   
  
"Fowl, you put me down this instant or I punch out those teeth of yours!!" screamed Holly.   
  
Artemis smirked.  
  
"Too bad...if you're going to block my way I have no other choice," he said.  
  
Holly kissed him just then.   
  
Of course it scared Artemis to death, making him gently place her back into the water.   
  
He kissed her back, not knowing really how to reply to her actions.   
  
Their lips finally parted, both of them blushing furriousily.   
  
"Sorry," muttered Holly.   
  
They went back to the land in silence.  
  
"What made you do that" asked Artemis.  
  
"Hey it was all I could do to make you let go...by the way you reponded to it just as well so I have to have an explaination from you just as well," Holly said.   
  
"I don't know....what really made me do that...the only explaination is if, I ever got my memory-wiped...I wanted you to have some happy memories Holly, because I don't...I don't want you to know that we've always and forever been in a....kiki," he said.   
  
"Kiki?" asked Holly.   
  
"Sorry..I've been screaming at Foaly cussing him out in Japanese...Anata Kiki I mostly say. Kiki is Japanese for crisis," he said.   
  
"Then, do you know what......um...well-" Holly blushed furriousily.  
  
Artemis got what she was saying.   
  
"It's Ashiteru," he replied.   
  
Holly blushed.   
  
"That's what I love you means," Artemis said.   
  
Holly smiled.  
  
"What if I said-" she began.  
  
"Ashiteru," Artemis finished for her.  
  
"Was that finishing that for me or was it.....saying it truly?" asked Holly.   
  
Artemis pinned her down onto the ground kissing her, she kissing back.  
  
"Both," he replied.   
  
Holly smirked.  
  
"I do too," she replied.  
  
Artemis placed his arms around her, and both stared at the sunset.   
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered.   
  
Holly blushed.   
  
"You've....never said that before," she said.   
  
"Well, I'm starting now," replied Artemis.  
  
Holly closed her eyes, this was...wonderful.   
  
"Holly, if we....get married, we'll travel the world together," Artemis said out of the blue.  
  
Holly was shocked at what she was hearing from him.   
  
"And...what if we have children?" she asked.  
  
Now it was Artemis' turn to be shocked, he was blushing furiousily at the idea.  
  
"Forget I even said that..." she said laughing.   
  
Just then the horn of the car sounded.  
  
Juliet was grinning in the drivers seat.  
  
"Come on you two...you can snog in a closet later," she said.   
  
Holly rolled her eyes heading to the car.   
  
Artemis followed along with her.   
  
Maybe it was his dislike of water that made him do what he did...who knows...but truly he did love Holly, and they were going to plan a future together.  
  
((A/N: My longest AF fic yet ne? Hehe...it turned out more than what I had planned..anyways look for other titles...I'm starting up an AF Chapter Length story....so look for that coming soon. 


End file.
